RWBY: Trailers
by Sanokal
Summary: A girl visits the place of a loved one's grave, an heiress struggles alone, a woman must decide where her loyalties lie, and a sister seeks information in a den of mobsters. A novelisation of the RWBY trailers by Roosterteeth, and please do read and review, if only to convince you to watch this amazing show. White Trailer posted!
1. Red Like Roses

**RWBY: Red Trailer. **

**Figured I'd novelise these, maybe entice some people to watch the show. I have a bad habit of novelising.**

**Note that I'm not affiliated in any way with Monty Oum, or Roosterteeth, I simply think that both they and this show is absolutely amazing, and if you've never heard of it, then go and give the trailers a look! **

_Red Like Roses._

The slim figure in a hooded, flowing red cape stood on a snowy cliff-side, wilted rose petals floating past her, seeming to almost flow from the material itself, as she stood under the white light of the moon, whole and unblemished.

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._

After staring at the gravestone on the hill, emblazoned with the words "Summer rose/thus I kindly scatter", and the carving of a rose above it, the girl turned away, head bowed as she trudged through the snow, into a black forest of dead trees.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

She kept walking in straight line, watching herself place one foot in front of the other, and eventually the sparingly-growing trees gave way to a snow-covered prairie. The figure looked up, and glanced from side to side, realizing that she wasn't alone anymore.

_Black the beast descends from shadows…_

Large, wolf-like beasts filled the meadow in front of her, almost entirely black save for their crimson fangs and eyes, walking on their knuckles, ape-like. They snarled as they fanned out and surrounded the girl, and then three of them charged forwards, swinging their long arms to deal powerful blows.

The attacks never reached her, she disappeared in a flurry of snow, and the beasts hit the ground, and then the trio looked up in confusion.

_Yellow beauty burns…gold._

The girl was in the sky above them, having flung herself into the air faster that the beast's eyes could track her. Her hood was thrown back, revealing black clothing trimmed with red beneath her cloak, and a pale face with silver eyes framed by dark red-tinged hair.

Ruby reached for the maroon ovular device that was slung behind her, and at her touch it expanded into a weapon, a rectangular firearm that spat out a high-calibre sniper round, piercing one of the beasts' heads and blowing off most of the right side of its face.

The beast's body hit the ground limply, and Ruby landed neatly, already reloading the bolt-action mechanism as another of the Beowolves charged towards her; she leapt into the air again, somersaulting over the beast's head and triggering her weapon's firing mechanism again, the recoil throwing her even higher into the air and into another somersault. She reloaded again and fired, ripping through the left side of another Beowolf, landing in a crouch and reloading and firing in one swift motion, blowing a bloody hole through a Beowolf.

Ruby let the recoil fling her backwards, and she came up ready in a backward roll, the weapon expanding into a giant red scythe, with the main body of the bolt-action sniper rifle as the shaft.

The Beowolves snarled, and one of them lunged towards Ruby, and she brought the scythe up and slammed it down on the beast's shoulder where the blade met the handle.

The Beowolf had ducked its head to avoid being decapitated, but now it looked up at Ruby and snarled, opening its blood-red jaws.

Ruby looked to the side, smiled, and then put on a serious look and triggered the weapon, the sheer power of the recoil slicing the beast in two from shoulder to hip.

The other Beowolves took one look at the dissolving corpse and charged.

Ruby spun the scythe around, reloading as she did so, and embedded the tip of the blade into the ground as the Beowolves kept on coming. She fired and reloaded five times, each shot fatally wounding a Beowolf, before one of them got close enough to swipe at her. The girl leapt into the air, fired, and was blasted backwards by the recoil, digging the blade of her weapon into the ground, and landing standing on the handle.

She looked up and gasped in surprise as more Beowolves flooded out of the forest.

Ruby ducked a swipe from one and triggered the mechanism to shoot another and throw herself backwards, knocking over the Beowolf that had missed her. The beast leapt up again, as did another, only for Ruby to slice through their limbs and bodies with a whirlwind of slashes and a few kicks, another Beowolf closed in, only for Ruby to catch it around the neck with the scythe blade and fire, cutting the beast's head clean off. Two more closed in, and Ruby brought the blade around between them, and fired again, shooting one in the gut and bisecting the other.

Without missing a beat, she leapt over two of the Beowolves, one after the other, and swung the blade in a horizontal arc, slicing off the Beowolf's hand and then dealing the fatal blow, and she spun and dodged another, hooking the blade around its neck and backflipping onto its back, before firing and decapitating the beast, throwing her into the air.

Ruby reached the peak of her flight, before gravity took hold and she plummeted towards the ground, and a pair of Beowolves leapt into the air after her.

Ruby fired and reloaded to align herself so that the barrel pointed at one of the beasts, fired again and let the blade slice through the Beowolf while her momentum carried her into the air, and brought the blade down to cut into another Beowolf – and then she gasped as one of them finally landed a blow, throwing her backwards. She planted the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground, dragging her to a stop, and then looked up sadly at the horde of Beowolves that had emerged from the trees.

Her dark red hair blew in the wind as she ejected the magazine from Crescent Rose, withdrew another marked with a cross from a pouch on her belt and slammed it in, and pointed the barrel behind her, reloading and firing.

The power of the shot blasted her forward at blinding speed, and she cut down four Beowolves, landed running, and fired again, throwing herself towards more of the beasts and the blade angled parallel to the handle, held back behind her head.

Every fired shot brought her closer to her foes, every slice putting a piece of Beowolf flesh on the ground, and limbs and bullets alike flew through the air.

She reloaded and fired a final time, putting down the last Beowolf, and landed in a crouch before standing up. Ruby aligned the blade of the scythe so that it lay mostly parallel to the ground, the end of the handle pointing into the air behind her right shoulder, and waited for the spent ammunition to finish falling from the sky.

**I'll just write all of these quickly, and then I'll post them. They'll almost count as songfics, but definitely not for Yellow/I Burn, except for the final segment. It'll depend on how Black/From Shadows turns out. I probably WON'T novelise the actual show though, that'd be too hard. Probably not as hard as it would be to do the animation, but if you've seen it, you'll get the idea. **


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**RWBY: White Trailer**

**Don't have much to say, just that I'll do my best to roll these out quickly. This one should be the easiest, for obvious reasons.**

**Once again, note that I'm not affiliated in any way with Monty Oum, or Roosterteeth, I simply think that both they and this show is absolutely amazing, and if you've never heard of it, then go and give the trailers a look! **

_Mirror, Mirror_

_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metric or form of measure. And all of it…irreplaceable._

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome, Weiss Schnee," the announcer said.

Clad in all elegant white, with her long white ponytail hanging to her right, Weiss walked forward onto the stage as cheers echoed around her.

The organ began to play, and the spotlights focused on her, blotting out the crowd.

Weiss waited for the right note, bowed her head, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

"_Mirror…tell me something…tell me who's the loneliest…of all…"_

She felt as if she were falling through the floor, standing in another place.

She stood in a darkened chapel, the only sources of illumination the high windows.

Something stirred in the shadows before her, and then the light fell upon it. A giant knight clad in polished steel armour knelt before her, and rose to its feet, clutching a powerful sword three times as tall as Weiss herself, and as tall as the Knight.

Weiss started in surprise, and then the Knight brought its sword across with both hands and sank it into the floor where she had been standing.

Despite her heeled boots, Weiss backflipped away with ease, dodging the strike and drawing Myrtenaster – a thick rapier with an elegant hilt incorporating a six-chambered mechanism – then sliding forwards towards the Knight, the blade pointed straight at it, held with her arm close to her body.

"_Mirror, tell me something…tell me who's the loneliest of all?" she sang._

The Knight blocked the strike, flinging Weiss high into the air. Her skirt flared out as she landed behind the Knight, and it turned and swung one-handed. She slid away from the strike, ending up straight behind the Knight, and struck several times with Myrtenaster. Unaffected by the strikes, the Knight swung its sword in a large arc, and Weiss ducked behind her blade as the blow threw her across the room.

The Knight pressed the attack, leaping high into the air and bringing its massive sword down. Weiss dodged the attack, leaping to the right, backflipped away from an uppercut, and blocked another swing of the blade, throwing her across the room again.

"_Fear of…what's inside me…tell me can a heart be turned…to stone?"_

This time, Weiss used the momentum to throw herself back to her feet, and she drew patterns in the air with her fingers, causing a glyph to appear beneath her feet. A screeching sound rang out as she ran forward at a blinding speed, slashing and dodging as she threw herself around the Knight, conjuring a glyph perpendicular to the ground and leaping from it, taking advantage of her lower position to land a score of hits on the Knight.

Weiss conjured a glyph on the ground and used it to propel herself into the air, scoring an uppercut on the Knight, conjured another glyph perpendicular in midair and dived forwards, landing two quick hits as she flew past the Knight, and landed on a midair glyph – then leapt off it to dodge a sword swing.

And into the path of a massive punch the Knight had thrown with its free arm.

Weiss was thrown across the chapel, landing hard. She gasped in pain as she tried to stand up.

On the stage, Weiss sang wordlessly, warbling a sound that was both heavy and beautiful.

In the chapel she rose up, blood leaking from a cut across her eye. Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at the Knight, and then she drew it back, activating the revolving mechanism and switching to the red canister. Red light shrouded Myrtenaster's blade.

The Knight ran forwards towards Weiss, leaping and bringing down its sword.

Weiss raised Myrtenaster in response, and when the blades met the Knight was knocked backwards and off balance, while Myrtenaster hadn't budged as it gave off a red pulse of energy.

Weiss took advantage of the distraction to change settings again as she spun around and drove the blade into the ground, causing ice to erupt from the point of the blade and surge towards the Knight, trapping its feet.

"_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see."_

Even trapped, the Knight was still able to swing its blade, but once again, Weiss dodged with ease, landing on the blade in a crouch, Myrtenaster glowing with a yellow light.

"_I can keep it from the world; why won't you let me hide from me?"_

She rolled forwards and slashed at the Knight's wrist, shattering the ice that had trapped it and landing in a crouch in front of him, facing him. Its sword embedded itself in the ground behind her, and the Knight looked at its hands in confusion, and then at Weiss.

A blue glyph shone beneath Weiss's feet as the Knight's sword fell to the ground, and as Myrtenaster switched to a purple canister. The Knight started forwards towards Weiss, taking long strides.

"_Mirror, mirror, tell me something."_

It raised its large fist and brought it down, though to no avail as Weiss had dodged again, raising her right hand and conjuring a smaller version of the blue glyph.

The Knight looked down as the glyph flashed beneath it, throwing it into the air.

Weiss swung her blade in a pattern, conjuring circular glyphs that flew towards the Knight and bound its limbs, and she conjured another beneath her, leaping into the air.

"_Who's the loneliest of all?" she sang, raising her arms._

Weiss drew her arm back, and triggered the mechanism, silhouetted against the cracking moon.

Myrtenaster returned to the white setting, and white runes lit up along the blade.

"_I'm the loneliest of…"_

Weiss conjured one last glyph and propelled herself forwards with a determined expression, striking the Knight with a powerful blow that shattered its bonds.

White fire leaked from the joints in the Knight's empty armour and it disintegrated as soon as it hit the floor behind Weiss, who had landed on one knee, Myrtenaster extended behind her.

"_all…" she sang as she rose to her feet. _

Feeling the scar over her left eyelid as she opened her eyes, Weiss looked up at the broken moon above. She didn't celebrate, didn't react, just closed her eyes, bowed her head, and then looked straight at the cheering crowd, and took a step to the side, curtseying.

**That was much easier, although I'm still not entirely sure just what the announcer said at the beginning. **

**Unfortunately, Black will probably take a while to script, given the complexity. With this one, it wasn't so bad given that there's only the sluggish Knight versus Weiss. **


End file.
